TOTALES
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de Harry Potter y su familia, su esposa, sus hijos pequeños y su ahijado. Dejando los horrores de la guerra sepultados, y convirtiendo un triste pasado en un recuerdo extrañamente nostálgico. Espero lo disfruten.


Escrito para "Amigo invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Mi amiga invisible es: ladyluna10, y esta una de sus peticiones.

Sin más preámbulo aquí dejo el escrito.

 **TOTALES**

Dormir no era más una pesadilla. En el semblante del héroe del mundo mágico que acabó con la guerra del que no debía ser nombrado, y que ahora, hasta los libros de historia se atrevían a mencionar como lord Voldemort, o quienes eran un poco más atrevidos lo nombraban sin miedo ni respeto alguno como Tom Riddle, se notaba la calma y la felicidad por la que había peleado toda su infancia y adolescencia. Harry Potter tenía el semblante tranquilo de un hombre feliz y agradecido con la vida mientras se encontraba acostado en su cama, con la cabellera negra desparramada sobre la almohada y el cuerpo cubierto por la sábana blanca, mientras a dos pasos de él una pequeña niña pelirroja que no entendía muy bien los embates y la crueldad de una época distante en la que no le toco vivir lo observaba con una infantil expresión, a ese hombre que para ella era un héroe aunque no uno como el que todos admiraban, era su padre, su adorado papá, y ella, para él era la muestra más tangible de que todo había terminado, y el dolor y el miedo habían quedado muy atrás.

Lily dio un paso a atrás para tomar impulso y se lanzó sobre la cama aterrizando sobre su padre en esa tranquila mañana, sobresaltando al hombre que recibió con algo de molestia el aterrizaje de su hija menor y al abrir los ojos se topó con la encantadora sonrisa de la niña. A pesar del malestar no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa para su pequeña mientras sentía como esta se aproximaba más a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Un despertar nada malo para un niño que se la pasó despertando varios años en una vieja alacena bajo las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días papi! –Harry se enderezó sobre la cama con su pequeña aun en brazos.

-Buenos días mi cielo –La niña sonrió alegre, amaba que su padre le dijera así, y en agradecimiento poso sus manos en las mejillas del adulto y le besó la frente mientras que él sonreía a más no poder.

-Vaya que a ustedes dos les gusta empezar temprano ¿eh? –ambos escucharon a su lado una voz y al voltear vieron a una mujer con la misma cabellera que la niña mirando entretenida la tierna escena de padre e hija.

-¡Mami! –exclamó la pequeña lanzándose ahora a los brazos de su madre mientras que Harry se convertía en ese momento en el espectador de la tierna escena que su esposa y su hija le regalaban. Se giró para ver el despertador sobre el mueble a un lado de su cama. Aún era temprano. La alarma estaba programada para sonar a las seis y media esa mañana, aún faltaban diez minutos para eso.

Sin embargo sabía que decirle eso a su hija no le serviría para conseguir unos pocos minutos más de sueño así que se puso de pie y se estiró un poco. Lily al ver a su padre levantarse se aproximó de inmediato al borde de la cama y Harry que ya esperaba lo que venía se preparó para recibir a la niña que saltó de la cama a sus brazos. Harry miró a Ginny quien veía la escena encantada y se aproximó tanto como pudo para besarla en los labios.

-Prepararemos el desayuno, ¿nos acompañas? –le preguntó el hombre.

-No, gracias, me quedare otro rato aquí –dijo dándose la vuelta y envolviéndose con la sabana. Harry sonrió y se alejó cargando a su pequeña.

Al llegar a la cocina sentó a la niña en el comedor mientras comenzaba a buscar sartenes, huevos, leche, pan y otras cosas para preparar el desayuno para él, su esposa y sus tres hijos, que conociéndolos seguramente dormirían más de la cuenta y eso los retrasaría un poco.

-¿Te ayudo papi? –preguntó la niña pelirroja y Harry se giró para verla. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la niña sentada en la silla y le acaricio el cabello.

-En otra ocasión mi cielo, hoy quiero consentirlos –le dijo con tono dulce aunque a la niña no pareció agradarle mucho la respuesta-, porque no mejor me cuentas que has pensado hacer este fin de semana mientras yo preparo las cosas –eso agradó más a la niña pelirroja que de inmediato comenzó a platicarle a su padre los planes que tenía para los dos días que pasarían en un campamento familiar junto a sus tíos Hermione y Ron, y los hijos de ellos.

Harry escuchaba contento las explicaciones de lo que su hija haría una vez llegaran al bosque y los juegos que ya tenía contemplados para pasar el tiempo junto a Rose y Hugo, además de sus hermanos James y Albus, y Teddy, el hijo de Remus y Tonks y ahijado de Harry.

Como tantas otras veces Harry no pudo evitar, al escuchar la alegría de su pequeña, recordar sus días tristes en la casa de sus tíos, días tan distantes que a veces parecían solo un mal sueño, pero que seguían en él al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo para sus hijos la vida pintaba muy diferente, y ellos tenían todas las posibilidades y el derecho a ser felices, como el no pudo serlo, y de ello él se aseguraba cada día, en especial con su pequeña niña la cual llevaba el nombre de su madre.

Cuando Harry y la pequeña Lily ya se encontraban disfrutando de su tranquilo desayuno entre risas y platicas escucharon los fuertes pasos descendiendo por las escaleras de la casa, pertenecientes al resto de la familia, y al voltear a ver en aquella dirección vieron a Ginny empujando a los adormilados Teddy, James y Albus, el primero aun sin zapatos, el segundo discutiendo con su madre y el tercero apenas tomo asiento se recostó sobre la mesa para continuar durmiendo.

-¡Albus! Ya basta, llegaremos tarde –lo reprendió su madre mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a devorar el desayuno que minutos atrás había sido servido por el patriarca de la familia. El mismo y su hija se miraron luego de ver al resto en esas cómicas prisas para después unirse en una risa divertida, mientras observaban a Ginny atragantarse con el desayuno, a Teddy Lupin amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos deportivos con una rebanada de pan tostado en la boca, a James terminarse su ración de huevos revueltos y comenzar a atacar la de su hermano Albus que seguía dormido a un lado de su plato.

Después de terminar el desayuno y varios regaños de Ginny para sus hijos, y hasta uno que otro para Teddy, la familia Potter estaba lista para partir. Salieron todos juntos al jardín trasero, hechizado para que los vecinos no pudieran ver las actividades que de vez en cuando se realizaban ahí, como era el caso en esa ocasión, en que harían todos una aparición conjunta. Los tres chicos salieron apresuradamente, cada uno cargando una mochila, detrás de ellos Ginny quien seguía reprendiendo a sus hijos por tal o cual razón, y detrás de todos, Harry que al momento de pisar el césped del jardín sintió una pequeña manita tomando la suya. Al girar y bajar la vista se encontró con el semblante preocupado de su hija.

-Tengo miedo papi –dijo la niña. Harry se arrodillo frente a la niña.

-No tienes por qué tenerlo, yo estoy contigo.

Y dicho eso los dos se reunieron con el resto.

-No puedo esperar para contarle a Hugo y a Rose sobre tu pequeño accidente en la casa del tío Dudley –dijo James entre risas mientras todos se tomaban de las manos. Teddy reprimió una risa pues estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y Albus frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡Mamá! –se quejó el muchacho.

-James, no debes burlarte de la magia accidental de tu hermano, no es gracioso, tu primo pudo haberse hecho daño al levitar de esa forma.

-Merecido se lo tiene, es un grosero –se defendió el hijo mayor de Harry, quien reprimió una risa divertida al pensar en lo mal que se llevaban sus hijos y los hijos de su primo Dudley, recordándole lo mucho que detestaba al mismo cuando era joven.

-Bueno, ya basta, tendremos esta discusión después, es hora de irnos –dijo Harry para terminar con las disputas, tomando la mano de su esposa y la de su hija para marcharse de una vez-. ¿Listos? –todos afirmaron entusiasmados y en ese momento todo se movió en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo hasta que de golpe se detuvo y no estaban más en el jardín trasero de la casa, sino en una planicie despejada, cubierta de césped verde, donde el aire se sentía y respiraba con una frescura peculiar y el ambiente era más frio. Harry sintió el apretón fuerte de su hija y la volteó a ver, permanecía de pie con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-. Ya pasó cielo, la niña abrió los ojos al escuchar esa oración y sonrió maravillada al ver a su alrededor.

Sin perder tiempo James, Albus y Teddy comenzaron a correr en el amplio espacio donde se encontraban. Ginny los persiguió por un momento hasta que se dio por vencida, con una sonrisa, sabiendo que era imposible controlar a aquel trio de muchachos llenos de energía y ganas de gastarla.

-Harry, ¿está bien si saco mi escoba ahora? –preguntó Teddy, Harry lanzó una mirada a Ginny que parecía decirle que no, pero antes de poder contestarle oyó una voz detrás de él.

-Por favor di que sí, o me regreso en este preciso momento a casa –el hombre de cabellera negra se giró sonriendo para ver llegar a Hermione y Ron junto a sus hijos. La imagen le era sumamente tierna y divertida al ver a los dos pequeños y pelirrojos hijos de sus mejores amigos discutiendo de forma similar a la que discutían en ese momento Hermione y Ron por la imprudencia y el descaro del pelirrojo con su última declaración.

De inmediato Hugo se unió a los muchachos para comenzar a discutir sobre quien se montaría primero en la escoba de Teddy, dejando totalmente de lado la pregunta que este acababa de hacerle a su padrino, Rose se acercó primero a su tía para saludarla debidamente y Harry se aproximó a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo para abrazarlos interrumpiendo su pelea.

-Hola Harry –lo saludó Hermione.

-Que hay viejo –dijo Ron antes de que el muchacho los soltara-, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.

-Vamos llegando, nos retrasamos un poco, pensé que ya estarían ustedes aquí –le respondió el mayor de los Potter.

-Habríamos llegado a tiempo si tu testarudo amigo no hubiera insistido en pasar primero a comprar dulces –se quejó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que a los niños les encanta.

-Si claro, por eso los trajiste Ronald –Harry volvió a sonreír al ver una nueva pelea surgir entre sus amigos. Había cosas que no cambiarían nunca, pero esos detalles le agradaban.

-¡Albus! ¡Baja de ahí antes de que te lastimes! –escucharon gritar a Ginny y voltearon al cielo para ver al niño montado en la escoba de Teddy tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Qué dices si lo ayudamos un poco? –escuchó a Ron decir y volteó a verlo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo sosteniendo un par de escobas. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa y de inmediato ambos adultos montaron las escobas para ir en ayuda del hijo del que alguna vez fue conocido como "el niño que vivió".

Después de ayudar a Albus a descender, el resto de los niños comenzaron a insistir en que los dejaran volar también, y a pesar de las negativas de unas muy preocupadas Hermione y Ginny, acordaron que podían jugar con las escobas siempre que no se elevaran mucho y que Ron o Harry se mantuvieran siempre volando con ellos para cuidarlos. Todo transcurrió tranquilo, salvo por un par de sustos cuando Hugo casi se cae de su escoba y James perdió el control de la suya por unos segundos, pero para el medio día ya todos habían saciado sus ganas de volar y, hambrientos decidieron montar lo más rápido posible las tiendas para comenzar con el almuerzo.

Al terminar de comer Teddy propuso que dieran un paseo por los alrededores, idea a la que sin perder tiempo se sumaron todos los niños. Harry y Ginny se ofrecieron a ir con ellos para cuidarlos mientras que Ron y Hermione terminaban de alistar las cosas del campamento y los alcanzaban después.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts Teddy? –le preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban por un sendero entre los árboles frondosos del bosque.

-Genial, las clases son increíbles, además estoy ansioso por intentar entrar al equipo de Quidditch este año.

-Seguramente lograras entrar, vuelas muy bien –lo alentó Lily, que caminaba aferrada a la mano de su madre.

-Espero hacerlo bien –respondió con modestia el muchacho.

-Al menos sabemos que no podrás hacerlo peor que Albus –comentó James ganándose el enfado de su hermano que lo empujo con el hombro y así comenzó una pequeña disputa entre los hermanos.

-¡Niños! ¿No pueden llevarse bien por cinco minutos? –los regaño Ginny.

-Relájate hermanita, ¿no recuerdas que así eran siempre las cosas cuando éramos niños? –Dijo Ron que recién llegaba acompañado de Hermione-. Las peleas entre hermanos son lo más natural del mundo –agregó rodeando con un brazo a Ginny que aun parecía inconforme.

-¿Tu peleabas mucho con el tío Dudley papi? –le preguntó Lily a Harry quien recordó su infancia, extrañamente, con algo de nostalgia y no con pesar.

-Ni te imaginas –le respondió con la mirada pérdida en el cielo.

-No puedo esperar para entrar a Hogwarts, que me elijan para Griffindor y poder jugar en el equipo de Quidditch y ganar la copa –dijo con emoción Hugo captando la atención de James y Albus, que dejaron de pelear con expresiones en el rostro que denotaban que pensaban algo similar.

-Deberías reevaluar tus prioridades, jovencito. Antes de pensar en andar volando por ahí montado en una escoba debes preocuparte por tus estudios –le dijo Hermione con su clásico tono mandón.

-Bueno, pero no todo son estudios –dijo Ron ganándose una severa mirada de Hermione-, ni tampoco todo es Quidditch –se apresuró a decir-, hay otras cosas de importancia… ¡por ejemplo! Dime Teddy, ¿Qué tal te va en el plano sentimental? –el muchacho se puso rojo ante la pregunta del mejor amigo de su padrino.

-Ron, Teddy aún es muy joven para andar pensando en esas cosas –le aclaró Hermione.

-Además, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso con él, ¿no te parece hermanito? –le dijo Ginny a su hermano con tono burlón, causando las risas de Harry y Hermione. El hombre pelirrojo sonrió con sarcasmo para su hermana mientras se separaba de ella y se aproximaba a Hermione tomándola de la cintura.

-Si hay algo que sobre eso puedo decir, es que si sientes algo especial por alguien, no debes perder el tiempo o te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho –Hermione sonrió sonrojada ante las palabras del pelirrojo y Harry sonrió contento por la relación de sus amigos. Sin duda estaban viviendo buenos tiempos.

Al caer la tarde emprendieron el camino de regreso al campamento. Harry y Hermione insistieron en encender la fogata sin usar magia, y disfrutaron de las dificultades que esa tarea les provocó a Ron y Ginny, quienes habrían sido incapaces de lograrlo de no ser porque Teddy, quien disfrutaba que su padrino le enseñara cosas de muggles, los terminó ayudando en aquella laboriosa tarea. Antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse prepararon todo para disfrutar de una taza de té y algunos bocadillos, sentados alrededor de la fogata. Harry abrazaba a sus dos hijos varones mientras que Ginny hacia lo mismo con la menor de sus descendientes. Ron contaba historias sobre las aventuras que pasaron durante sus años en Hogwarts, con continuas interrupciones por parte de Hermione que hacia aclaraciones y reclamos por la forma de contar las historias de su marido, y un poco distante de la conversación, Harry notó a su ahijado mirando la luna que se cernía en el cielo nocturno. El hombre pudo notar la mirada taciturna del muchacho, y bien sabía a qué se debía esa mirada.

Entre las risas de sus hijos y sobrinos, se apartó un poco para estar más cerca de Teddy y un poco apartados del resto de los presentes. Teddy notó la presencia de Harry y sonrió ocultando su tristeza lo mejor que pudo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una delgada rama con la que había estado jugando un rato.

-Esta es una bonita noche, gracias por invitarme a venir a este campamento –le dijo el muchacho con una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nos encanta tenerte con nosotros –le dijo Harry abrazando al chico por el hombro. Se quedaron en silencio un rato escuchando la plática de los demás, justo cuando James contaba la anécdota de como Albus hizo levitar hasta el techo a uno de los hijos de Dudley Vernon por accidente. Harry volteó a ver discretamente el rostro de su ahijado topándose nuevamente con la mirada triste del chico-. Creo entender un poco como te sientes –dijo rompiendo el silencio y captando la atención de Teddy-, a mí también me toco crecer sin mis padres, y por mucho tiempo me sentí triste por ello, añorando una familia, y mira, años después, la tengo, y tú eres parte de esa familia, no lo olvides.

Teddy miró a Harry con los ojos cristalinos y una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, no lo olvidare jamás –dijo para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Creo que es hora –dijo Ron revisando un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca-. Todos miren al cielo, en cualquier momento comenzará.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntar a que se refería pues en ese momento, en el cielo comenzaron a hacerse presentes varias explosiones multicolores que adornaban el firmamento. Los más pequeños miraban maravillados, e incluso Teddy se separó de Harry y se puso de pie admirando las luces y destellos que se encendían muy alto.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿Qué cosa irresponsable acabas de hacer? –se quejó Hermione de brazos cruzados.

-¿Yo? Nada en absoluto, solo un poco de investigación. Resulta que insistí en montar el campamento específicamente aquí porque me entere que en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí habría una celebración muggle en la que lanzan fuegos artificiales al caer la noche, ¿ingenioso no? –se regodeó el pelirrojo mientras los niños seguían maravillados por el espectáculo. Hermione abrazó a Ron sin dejar de ver el cielo, y a su vez, Harry y Ginny se abrazaron contemplando el espectáculo.

Harry miró al cielo, iluminado por la pirotecnia, luego bajó la vista para ver a sus tres hijos saltando y haciendo exclamaciones ante el espectáculo, acompañados por los hijos de sus mejores amigos y de su ahijado, quien ya no parecía triste mientras su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo. Luego volteó a ver a la mujer que tenía abrazada, la cual lo miró en ese momento con curiosidad. El hombre de cabello negro le sonrió con ternura antes de besarla en los labios.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes? –le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo me quería asegurar de que lo sabes-dijo antes de volverla a besar, con las risas de sus hijos y amigos de fondo, para hacer de ese momento tranquilo, de paz y amor, uno de los más perfectos de su vida, y el recordatorio de que todo lo sufrido años atrás, había valido la pena.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí esta historia, un regalo que espero no decepcione y se pueda disfrutar.

Me gustaría decir dos cosas especialmente. La primera es que la petición de esta historia era que fuera un momento en familia de Harry con sus hijos y su ahijado, y al comenzar a escribir me di cuenta de que esta vida en familia de Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico tenía que ser algo tierno, algo que se relacionara y contrastara con el sufrimiento en su vida. Quise en esta historia justamente abordar el tema de lo que podría ser el sentimiento de paz y plenitud de Harry al terminar la guerra y disfrutar de la vida. La otra cosa que quiero mencionar es referente al título de esta historia: "TOTALES" es el nombre de una canción de con la colaboración de Manos sucias, un rapero mexicano, y aunque lo relatado en dicha canción no tiene nada que ver con la historia de Harry Potter, me parece que el sentimiento de la canción y de esta historia es, sino el mismo muy similar, pues lo que se hace es hablar del paso del tiempo, de un pasado difícil y triste, y de un futuro que es la recompensa del trabajo duro, la decisión y el esfuerzo de las personas por lograr lo querido.

Sin más, solo me resta decir que espero esto sea del agrado de los lectores, y si no, pues ya que, igual gracias por leer.


End file.
